


Snarry Christmas Challenge

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hallmark Movie Fic Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: I'm starting a challenge for writers
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Snarry Christmas Challenge

I was forced to watch Hallmark movies for Thanksgiving but luckily for me I got idea for December. My challenge for all the Snarry shippers out there is to make our favorite couple go through a cliche Hallmark movie getting together but as in character as possible with slow burn. And any of the characters or characters that are not in the tags make at least an appearance. Luna or Minerva or both are in the role of Severus' best friend. Harry's children try to get them together and all of them are in between the ages of 3- 8. Severus finds out his father is still alive and that his father has been going AA meetings. He also got remarried and has been trying to contact Severus to apologize and to tell him he has a younger brother. Bottom insecure Severus is preferred but not required. Harry is very bold flirt and is very outgoing and is a hair stylist whenever he isn't running his multibillion dollar business and taking care of his children. Good Luck and May the odds be ever in your favor.


End file.
